Ninjago Reunion
by Spinjitzu321
Summary: It has been 3 years since the ninja and their families last gathered for a reunion at the old temple of airjitzu, the tradition having been broken after the event of a tragic death. The ninja are now in their early 50s and their kids have all moved out and started their own lives, though everyone has kept in touch. [Jay x Nya] [Kai x Skylor] [Cole x Seliel] [Zane x Pixal] Lloyd
1. Chapter 1

A shiny corvette sped through the red light and past the intersection. A few cars honked in protest, and some of the drivers even stuck their heads out of their windows to yell curses at the retreating vehicle. A few seconds later, a siren blared through the street then faded away as the police car raced after its criminal. A few yards away from the scene, a man in his early fifties raised an eyebrow from where he sat outside a cafe, and made a move to get up from his seat. His wife's gentle hand quickly placed itself on his to stopping him from rising.

"Kai." she said knowingly. "Let them do their job." The ex-master of fire sat back down heavily with a slight groan. His eyes continued to stay focused on the horizon, where the police chase could just barely be heard over the sound of the city. It was only when the sirens silenced all together that he tore his gaze away from the street and back to his food in front of him. Skylor had gone back to eating but looked up when she was sure Kai had snapped out of his daze.

"It was just a broken traffic law. Nothing the police can't handle." she said reassuringly. She decided to change the subject. "So, I was thinking of making a few dishes to take to the temple tomorrow. Have any suggestions in mind?" Kai's head snapped up as a look of alarm passed over his face.

"The reunion's tomorrow?" Skylor rolled her eyes and took another bite of her salad.

"Yes, Kai, didn't you just talk about it with Evelyn yesterday? I thought you said you called her." Kai's eyes widened at the mention of their daughter. He scratched at the graying stubble on his jaw.

"Uh... okay, _that_ was what I was supposed to do yesterday." he let out a forced laugh and looked down at the table. "I knew there was something I was forgetting." Skylor frowned at her husband.

"You were _supposed_ to remind her about the flight change, you know how she forgets about these things." she sighed, shaking her head. "Just like her father, apparently. I'll check up on her to see if she made it on the right plane."


	2. Chapter 2

Libby jerked awake to the sound of her alarm clock going off. She rolled over and rubbed her eyes to look at the time, which read 6:30am. Pushing her covers aside, she slowly sat up and reached for her prosthetic leg. She fumbled clumsily with the different straps and buckles, her mind struggling to wake itself up. Wasn't there something she had to do today...?

"Good morning, sleepyhead. Are you ready for the trip?" Libby looked up groggily to see her father standing in the doorway to her room. Unlike his daughter, Lloyd was already fully dressed and seemed to be completely awake, finishing the last bit of his tea while he spoke. Libby guessed he had been up for several hours already. She finished adjusting her leg and stood up, starting toward the bathroom.

"Yeah, I'm ready." she yawned. "I just gotta... get the last of my stuff together." Lloyd nodded in acknowledgement before turning around to head back downstairs.

"I'll be waiting in the kitchen for you," he called over his shoulder. "We should leave as soon as possible." his shoulder accidently brushed against a picture frame, causing it to slip from where is hung on the wall. He whirled around, expertly catching it with one hand. Putting it back in its place, Lloyd stood back for a moment, gazing the beautiful face of his deceased wife. He smiled softly, then continued down the stairs.

...

Cole waited expectantly by the bus stop, doing his best to restrain himself from checking his phone for the millionth time. He already knew that it was still 8:02am, and glancing at the time every few seconds would only make time go slower. He let out a yawn before standing up from the bench he had been sitting on for the last ten minutes to toss his empty coffee cup into the trash can. He pulled out his phone. 8:03am.

"How late is this bus going to be?" he mumbled to himself, retaking his seat. Every time he heard a particularly loud engine in the distance Cole glanced up, only to be disappointed when the vehicle drove right by his stop without slowing. Finally, at 8:09am, he watched as a bus pulled around the corner and screech to a stop a few feet away from him. The side door opened, and people began to file out onto the already crowded sidewalk. Quickly standing up, Cole's eyes searched for a glimpse of long black hair among the different heads passing by. A few times he thought he saw her, but every time the person he thought he had identified turned around to reveal otherwise. He was starting to feel uneasy that he wouldn't be able to find her, when he felt a tap at his shoulder.

"Hey dad," an amused voiced said behind him. Cole spun around with a look of surprise to face his 23-year-old daughter, who was laughing slightly at his ignorance.

"Nikki, there you are!" he let out a laugh himself, and embraced her tightly. He held her back at arm's length. "Look at you, it's no wonder I didn't recognize you at first. You look so much more grown up. Your hair is different, for starters." Indeed, Nikki's once waist-length hair now only fell to her shoulders, and where it had usually been straight, it was now expertly curled into loose ringlets. She put a few strands behind her ear and smiled up at her father.

"I thought I was long past due for a few changes." she explained, leaning down to pick up her bag. Cole reached out and took it before she could.

"Let me take that for you." he offered, starting off in the direction of his car. "Come on, we have to meet up with your mom and brother." Nikki hurried after him, having to walk fast to keep up with his long strides.

"Do you know if there's anyone at the temple yet?" she asked, panting slightly. Cole stopped in front of his car and unlocked it, pushing open the trunk door.

"Well, the Walkers are there, Jay made sure they arrived first apparently." he mentally rolled his eyes at his old friend as he loaded his daughter's things into the car. "I don't know about the others, although, I heard Evelyn had some trouble at the airport, so the Smiths might be late." Nikki couldn't help not feeling surprised at Evelyn's misfortune. The master of fire seemed to be a magnet to bad luck, which, Evelyn even admitted to herself, was mostly her own doing.

"I hope they don't take too long," she said, sliding into the passenger seat. "I can't wait to see everyone."


	3. Chapter 3

"Nya, you have got to see this." Nya looked up from unpacking her suitcase to where her husband stood snickering at the other end of the room. His face was buried in an old photo album that he had found resting on top of the dresser, and he was eagerly turning the pages and taking in every image he came across. The couple had been the first to arrive at the old temple of airjitzu, and so had decided they might as well take first pick of the bedrooms. Though there were much nicer ones in the building, they had eventually settled on Nya's old room, which back when they were younger Jay had started sharing with her once their relationship had gotten more serious. Nya walked over to see what was so funny, and had to let out a laugh herself when she saw who it was of.

"Well, don't let my brother see that or he'll destroy the whole album." she said humorously, turning the book more towards herself so she could have a better look. It was a picture of the fire ninja back in his teens, glaring indignantly at the camera as he was caught playing with a set of "Kai action-figure" dolls. "I wonder if he remembers that." Nya sat down on the bed, motioning for Jay to join her. "What else is in there? It looks like there's a lot of photos." Jay flipped through a few pages as he sat down next to his wife. "I don't know, we should go through the whole thing before everyone else gets here." his eyes softened as he glanced at the next picture, which was of himself and Nya wrapped in an arrangement of blankets and relaxing on the couch. From the picture it was obvious that they had started out playing video games, as they each loosely held a controller, but at this moment Nya had dozed off and was snuggled up to her boyfriend while he lazily smiled side-long at the person behind the camera, as if he was the most content person in the world.

"Who took that?" Nya asked quietly, not taking her eyes from the photograph. "Look how young we were." Jay rubbed his finger on a bent corner of the page to smooth it out.

"I'm pretty sure it was Cole, he was always snapping random pictures." he replied. He smiled and shook his head. "I feel like I remember that exact moment. It was a just few weeks after we got back together." Nya kissed his cheek affectionately, then looked back at the page.

"I was already completely in love with you then, even if I didn't admit it for a while." Jay put his arm around her and rubbed her lower back.

"Don't worry, I already knew. You just couldn't keep your hands off me." he said teasingly. Nya playfully shoved him away and did her best to scowl.

"That is _not_ true."

"You know it was." they both laughed for a moment before going back to the album, Nya still lingering on the last page.

"I...I just can't believe how long ago that was." she said wonderingly, then rested her head on Jay's shoulder. "I feel so old. I _am_ old. It's all gone by so fast." Her husband planted a small kiss on her temple.

"We still have a lot to live. There's still a future ahead of us." he said. "And you are _not_ that old." They continued through the album, stopping at each page to recount the memories held there before going on to the next one.


	4. Chapter 4

**This part is kind of short, I think the next one will be longer.**

Zane used his airjitzu to fly himself and Pixal up onto the ground above, landing on the very brown and weedy grass. In some patches of the area it was so tall it came almost to their waists, while other parts grew nothing on the dry ground. The nindroid raised an eyebrow at the landscape.

"It appears that no one has tended to the garden for quite some time." he observed, looking about him. Pixal blinked as she glanced at the wilted flowers surrounding the temple.

"I believe we were the last ones to clean it up, Zane." she replied. "Three years ago." Suddenly the front door of the building swung open, revealing the face of their adopted daughter.

"Mom! Dad!" she cried, running over and embracing them tightly. Behind her followed almost everyone else who was a part of the reunion. "I missed you both!" Grace exclaimed as Pixal planted a kiss on her cheek.

"We missed you as well, sweet heart." she said. Zane smiled lovingly and smoothed down his daughter's hair as the others approached.

"It's good to see you guys," Jay said, clapping Zane on the back. He glanced around. "It looks like everyone's here except for Tessa and Will, and they should be here any minute."

...

Tessa glanced out the car window as the temple of airjiztu came into view about a mile away. She nervously rubbed her stomach and took a deep breath, trying to compose herself. Her husband's hand found hers and squeezed it gently.

"You alright?" Will asked, taking his eyes off the road to study the master of lightning. "We don't have to go up right away if you need a minute." Tessa smiled at him but shook her head.

"I'll be fine," she said confidently. "Let's just...not break the news to everyone right away. I don't want all the attention on us." Will nodded in agreement.

"Good plan."

 **Let me clear up who's kid is who's so far just so people know:**

 **Evalyn: Kai and Skylor's**

 **Libby: Lloyd's**

 **Nikki: Cole and Seliel's**

 **Grace and Will (Will is older): Zane and Pixal's adopted**

 **Tessa: Jay and Nya's**

 **And then there's a few more that haven't really been mentioned yet, but I'll get there. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Nya finally let go of her daughter, though Tessa could tell she would have held her embrace much longer if she could. Even though Jack had passed away almost three years ago, the death of her son never grew dull in Nya's heart, causing her to keep Tessa even closer.

"It's so good to see you." Nya said warmly, taking Tessa's face in her hands. "How was the trip? Did everything go okay?" Tessa cast a quick glance at her husband, who was off to the side catching up with his parents and sister.

"The trip was great, mom, Will's driving skills were perfect, as always." she turned and smiled at her father, who had been waiting patiently for his chance to embrace Tessa himself.

"We know he takes good care of you, Tess." Jay said. There was a delighted shriek as two young women rushed over to greet their friend.

"Tessa! You're finally here!" Evelyn shoved her uncle out of the way to envelope Tessa in a huge hug. Nikki joined in and smiled apologetically at Jay, who scowled. Grace turned from where she was talking with family and headed over to join her friends, completing the group hug.

"Have you told your parents about _it_ yet?" Evelyn whispered to Tessa, looking back to make sure no one was listening. She turned to Grace."Has Will told _your_ parents?" Nikki rolled her eyes at the master of fire.

"She obviously hasn't, don't you think that's all everyone would be talking about right now?" Tessa looked nervously in the direction of her parents, who had begun conversing with the other ex-elemental masters.

"Will and I decided to wait until everyone got settled down a little. But we will break the news sometime today, so stay tuned."

...

"Not so fast, young man." Seliel caught her 20-year-old son's shoulder as he attempted to exit the main room, where everyone was catching up with each other. "I know you were trying to sneak off. And don't say that you were 'just going to the bathroom,' that won't work this time." Caleb shut his mouth and swallowed the protest that was just destroyed by his mother. He shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Mom, I'm not a kid anymore. Can't I just do my own thing? No one even cares if I'm here or not." Seliel crossed her arms and knitted her eyebrows together.

"First of all, that is not true-"

"Hey Sel, did you remember the- what's going on?" Cole had walked up without realizing he was interrupting the intervention that was taking place between his wife and son. Seliel turned to face him now, gesturing in Caleb's direction.

"Your son doesn't want to socialize with anyone." she said, exasperated. "Maybe you can convince him stay here instead of disappearing to who knows where." Cole grinned over at the master of earth, who lifted his eyes hopefully. There had been times when his father had been able to get him off the hook, and this could be one of those times.

"Why don't you hang out with Libby? Isn't that who you always used to hang out with anyway?" Caleb's heart sank. _"So much for being on my side,"_ he thought to himself. He let his gaze drop to the ground, shuffling his feet.

"Fine," he said reluctantly, slowly starting off in the direction of Lloyd's daughter.

...

 **Another thing you should know: Nikki, Evelyn, Grace, and Tessa are all the same age (what a coincidence haha) and Libby and Caleb are a year apart.**

 **Also, this story is in the same universe as my one-shot about Skylor being pregnant. It's not that important, but I just thought I would say that.**


End file.
